void wielder
by Uchu no akuma no kami
Summary: I have always wondered what would happen if there was a fourth Keyblade wielder in BBS this is my try at it, I'm not good at summaries so please give it a chance
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is only something that came to my head one day, and it's been a while since I wrote anything, so if my skills are rusty (if I ever had any to begin with) there's that.**

Why do I exist?

It is a question I'm yet to answer, it been sometime since my birth, no, re-birth would be better way to describe it, a year for what I can tell, and it went almost unnoticed by me.

What am I speaking of?

Of the time that had gone since my heart was stole and the time my non-existence begun.

I guess that I am what sir Ansem has defined as.

A no-body.

How? I'm not very sure, there were heartless around but there were simply shadows, now don't mistake this for the Neoshadows, I mean I have faced Neoshadows before, I was a mess after but I live to tell the tale, maybe a group of Neoshadows, or a great number of shadows those could were me off but, they were the weakest kind, I mean if I can take on three Neoshadows and survive I think I can deal with ten of weakest kind, so I at least don't believe the heartless took my heart, I do remember vaguely a figure that wears a black coat much like the same I wear now.

And as for the reason I was fighting the heartless at all, well its simple really, you see some months before becoming a nobody, I was coming back from the fencing club in the town I was born in, it was getting dark so thought I should return home, half way through a few black thing started to move around (I would later find they were call shadows) they emerge from the floor and started to attack me while I could avoid a few some did hit the mark I thought that was it for me, but then a light shine through the dark and in my right hand there was a blade (that later I find out could open any lock) that looked like a key.

Indeed I'm a Keyblade wielder, I manage to survive (I have to admit thought I believe it was luck alone that I manage t win).

I'm sure few of you may be wondering how am I familiar with sir Ansem or why call him sir instead of his current title Ansem the wise.

But I'm not gonna speak of that right now when I see puddle of black in the air, a dark corridor I think it was called, something that I do realize is, that if I was still somebody I would feel really desperate.

How can I tell?

Well the fact that my first reaction at the image was to run straight at it, every instinct in my body telling me that it may lead to the answer for the question I been asking myself since the day I found out what had happen to me, what… I… had become.

Do I want to find my heart and maybe turn back into my old self? Or… is this a blessing in disguise and maybe I just need time to figure that out, in fewer words.

Do I wish to be somebody again or to stay as a nobody long enough to like it?

Something I should probably have noticed, and that I would have noticed was I not thinking all that while running, is that the place from where entered was gone, when I did figure that out thought, the floor was gone as well, and I started falling into the darkness.

Was this it?

Is this it how my non-existence ends?

So much for finding answers, guess I'll never find out.

-KH-

Or so thought imagine my surprise when I felt the heat of the sun in my skin, the first thing I did after that was to look at my surroundings and in one word I was… astonished.

Well, I at least believe that a castle been support by two mountains to be something unusual, the waterfalls that were on other peaks were shining with the sun creating rainbows midway through the fall, it was a sight to behold.

Then it click that I was still falling at a great speed at that the ground getting closer every second, and well following a mathematical principle then the result would be as follow:

Mass x Speed=Pain

 **SMACK!**

Surprise, surprise! It came true, something I really shouldn't be happy for.

Thankfully for me I had manage to make a flip in the air allowing me to reduce the speed at which I was falling, I still hit the ground pretty hard mind you, but it wasn't something I couldn't live trough .

Standing I look at my surroundings and saw what I could only describe as post with rings hang of them, looking a little closer I realized that the rings seems to had a few dents here and there as thought something had hit them, based on that I thought it might have been some kind of target practice or something like that, seen as nobody was around I thought I could give it a go.

Taking a stance I been practicing in, with my right feet in front and the left back, my knees bend a little to remain standing even after taking a hit, holding my Keyblade with one hand the other at my side ready to cast the spells I know.

Giving a few hits to the targets I try adding more such as a combo of hit with a gather to keep the hits going also adding the stop spell to cause even more damage, it was something I was pretty good at my attacks weren't that strong my spells weren't either but they all add up, all thought my stance was somewhat off, the lack of use in while I guess.

I felt I was been watch thought so I look at my surroundings once more this time thought I did manage to see what had me on alert.

This guy was staring at me with what at first I mistake as a glare , I noticed soon that it wasn't thought he was stoically looking at me… no wait he's looking at my Keyblade no at me.

I was about to call out to him, but a more hostile presence make dodge by rolling in the ground, I couldn't had mistake the pure dark form it sharp talons and those empty looking eyes, it was a shadow heartless and it wasn't alone there were quite a few around.

Thinking fast I looked at where the man was and he was still there not having moved at all, the difference thought was that he wasn't looking at my Keyblade anymore, he was looking at me this time.

"You have to get out of here this things are dangerous!" I scream at him, he didn't move thought, actually during my time been tutored by Mickey, figured that this kind of heartless usually use their number to outlast their opponents taking down the weakest first, that make me realize something.

Whoever this guy was he was strong enough to make them believe that he was the biggest threat, probably a sign that I shouldn't piss him off.

Focusing again in the heartless, I took my stance, not the one I used earlier but another one, in this one I didn't have my knees bend and was more open to attacks but something that came out of using this stance was that it improve my reaction time, what do I mean?

Well been open all the time allowed many heartless to get quite a few hits at first but with time I end up realizing their movements and their behavior, allowing me to predict their actions before they could make them.

It didn't take me too long to finish them, they were stronger that your common shadow but they were still shadows, their movement were rather simple, jump from some point to try and scratch at you, after landing try a move some, or simply melt into the ground and a move erratically to take their opponent by surprise, if it was my first time facing them then it would have been more difficult to face them, but with a few wide swings, followed by the gather spell, more wide swings to hit more of them in a single hit, combined with stop and heal spells when they manage a some hits, I made quick work of them.

I glance once more at the man and he was still staring at me, this time thought he seem more relaxed than before, I think he still looks stoic but somewhat more relax.

He glanced at his right or my left whatever and he's eyes widened, and looked that way too and realize why, there were still quite the few heartless there, and seem they figure they couldn't take either me or him much less both, the horde of shadows were trying to scatter thought the world, I soon realize that maybe that wasn't the reason the man seem shocked thought.

The direction the horde of shadows were taking, somewhat further, there were kids my age (well more like the age I look like) and the horde of shadows seem to be going straight at them, reacting quick I took a full sprint at the direction they were at, I had manage to get there in time somehow, just in time to take down a shadow that had taken by surprise the brown haired teen that was a little taller than me, he seem surprised although the reason was not what I had in mind.

"You have a Keyblade!?"

I was rather surprise that he knew what it was so couldn't help but ask.

"You know what a Keyblade is!?"

He nodded, I was gonna asking something else but the blue haired girl that was with him snap me back to the situation at hand.

"There's more of those thing coming!"

Realizing that they were in danger I was about to tell them to run away, what they did however I wasn't prepare for, in a single movement they each had a Kingdom Key in their hands, both took battle stances.

I saw the girls what somewhat like a fencer would but more… gracious is the word?

While the brown haired guy at my left was more open but also firm.

We then begun fighting against the heartless, I soon noticed that, if they were new to fighting it certainly didn't look like it, the guy while open had a reaction time to envy over; he either blocked or counter the attacks sent his way, he was pretty strong too I took down shadows with a few strikes, took them down with one or two.

The girl in the other hand was more efficient with her spells taking down a large amount of shadows with them.

I didn't stay behind thought they had their specialty, I had mine I always like to give combos using both spells and techniques to finish my opponents.

It was Mather of time before we had finished every single shadow around, I had to admit we did make a pretty good team, the brown haired teen seem to agree with me.

"We kick ass" the brown haired teen said.

"Indeed we have" I couldn't help but agree.

"We make pretty good team" seems like we all agreed on that.

Deciding that the danger was over I was gonna ask them about their Keyblades.

"Well-!"

It wasn't possible thought the last thing I thought would appear make an entrance, and I wasn't the only one that noticed.

"!" the both of them could feel it too the thing that appeared in front of us.

The massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin, its legs are rather short and its feet are very thin and curl upward. Its arms are quite long, and it has two relatively small, twisted wings on its back, there is a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless abdominal area, which penetrates straight through from the front to the back. Its head is covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes are visible.

Indeed now we faced ourselves with a Darkside, this thing actually make me shake a little, the last time I faced something like this, I had only manage because King Mickey came and help me in the last minute. This thing is not to be taken lightly.

Seen like the others were still shocked at the Darkside appearance, I had to be the one snapping them out of it.

" **GUYS FOCUS**!" I shout at them managing to gain their attention.

"(Sight)… look this isn't the first time I've face one of this, so I actually know where to hit this thing."

They relax a little thought they had their guard up still, which was good of course.

"You…mm?" they got the hint.

"Aqua" the blue haired girl said.

"Terra" the brown haired guy said.

"Right, Aqua you're good with magic, do you know long range spells?"

She answers with a nod.

"Good then stay as far from this as you can, give without taking its a good thing here, make sure to hit its head its he's weakest spot"

"Ok!" she said.

"Terra, were gonna get intimately close with this thing, you see , we gonna attack its arms , he also takes good damage from there, forcing it to try bat us away, when he does that thought he will also summon shadows"

"It's that good?" he wonders, can't fault the guy.

"Don't worry I can make quick work out of them, thing here is that when he does that it leaves its head open for attacks, get me?"

His smirk told me he did.

"Alright guys we got a plan now we just need execute it, don't hold back, don't let your guard down for a sec, and this will be a breeze for us" I said with new found resolve that my temporal teammates shared.

" **HM!""RIGHT!"** Aqua and Terra said respectively

"Managing to remain calm in a grave situation such as this is something deem of respect" a voice that I didn't know said.

 **SWING!**

What follow after that, was the Darkside burst in darkness.

-KH-

I was speechless.

If the way the shadows had acted when only he and I where around them wasn't enough to make me realize that he was stronger. Then the fact that he took out a Darkside with one hit did.

"Wow" Terra exclaimed, I couldn't have put it in better words myself.

"Master!" Aqua shout going toward him.

Wait… what… Master!?

That's when I took a better look at him, he wears a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wears a navy blue shirt with a large white X pattern on the front; he seems to wear some kind of armor in his abdomen, and some metallic kind of boots, what called my attention more than anything though was the Keyblade he holds in his right hand has a smooth, cylindrical, grey shaft that tapers outward at both ends. It has a boxy guard, made up of two small, light grey boxes and copper rod. The base of the guard connects to the grip, and both sport several small indentations lining them, its teeth are in an 'E' shape.

"Master do you know where those things came from?" Terra asked.

I kneel with my head looking straight at the ground as I said my next words.

"I'm sorry" I said.

I could feel the confuse glances both Terra an Aqua were giving me.

"This is my entire fault."

Its seems that Terra and Aqua still didn't get it but the Keyblade Master in front of me knew what I meant.

"I wonder whatever the reason would be that you would come here, especially through a dark corridor" by now both teenagers seem to understand the reason behind my former apologies.

"Did you bring then here?" Aqua asked.

"Not willingly, they must felt me and decided to follow."

"You haven't answered my question, why did you come here through a dark corridor?" the Keyblade Master asks again with more authority to his voice.

"if you mean if this is the place I wanted to end up at, then no, I was simply handling a few heartless in my original world when this dark corridor, open when I realized I was already inside it, with no light from where I came from."

The master seem to be waiting for more, what he wished to know I don't know what, maybe more detailed information?

"You are a Keyblade master, yes?"

"Indeed"

"Then ask without reserve I have nowhere else to be"

"…"

"Why would you enter a dark corridor at all, if you can wield a Keyblade then you should know that darkness can corrupt the mind, right?" it surprise me that Aqua was the one who asked, she made it sound as though it was obvious and it actually was.

"I…felt desperate" the Master actually raised an eyebrow at that.

"No… rather I think if could feel something, it would been desperation"

"What do you mean child." the master Seem intrigued by my choice of words.

"Well you see I'm a nobody" it took them a second to process my words they seem somewhat annoyed, and I easily deduced the reason.

"Kid if you were looking for attention…" the Master begun before I decide to interrupt.

"I can't fault you for reaching that conclusion, but I do not mean the word in that way, this man, don't know if you heard about him, Ansem the wise, have come to the conclusion that a nobody is the term to describe a being witch heart was stolen" it took them a moment to process it again, this time even the stoic Keyblade Master seem shocked.

"Wait, what…but then how?" Aqua asked somewhat confused, Terra seem completely lost too, the master now was staring at me more fiercely.

"What you see before you, it's the shell of the body of my former self and what allows me to be rational it's the soul that it's within me." That seems to satisfy them.

"How did it happen?" the master inquired.

"I was facing a great amount of heartless and…-"

"I see, I-"the master seem to come to a conclusion, both Terra and Aqua did also, they were once more wrong though.

"The heartless weren't the reason"

"Huh?"

"I can vaguely remember a silhouette, wearing a coat much like the one I wear now, but after that… I was already waked up at Ansem lab."

"He's lab?"

"Yeah, he was doing some research of what I'm not sure but, apparently he wished to know what a heartless could do to a person and whether or not it could be reversible."

"Sometime after I learned what happen to me, I decide to keep doing what I had as a somebody, to give hunt to the heartless."

"That way a few months passed by with nothing other than more heartless, more powerful ones too, in the end Mickey came"

"Mickey?" both Aqua and Terra ask, I could see that the master was also interested.

"Yeah, Mickey I had meet him as a somebody, he was somewhat sad about what happen to me, I told him it was fine tough, he couldn't have been by my side always, I know for fact that my old self wouldn't have hold it against him for something he had no control over."

"I did ask in a favor thought, and it was if he could teach me some magic, he was quite delight it and end up teaching me a few spells before he had to leave, apparently he was needed somewhere and it was urgent, that's how I learned the spells Gather, Stop, Heal, and Aero"

"As of now I have master both Heal and Gather, I can use Stop almost without tiring, Aero I still practicing with and I actually figure out how to use Stopza, though it drains me completely."

"Like that time seem to just fly and it came to earlier today, the usual, a few heartless appeared, and I was to dispatch them, something new happened and there it was a dark corridor, without having noticed I was running straight at it by the time I stop I was already inside it with no way out, something I could confirm thought, was sir Ansem theory about this coat"

"What about it?" Aqua seem rather intrigue by it.

"It seems it posse's resistance to the darkness" it was now thought that the master was looking at me more.

"Is there something wrong sir?"

"What do you plan to do from now on?"

"Well from what I can tell the purpose of the Keyblade is to maintain the balance between the light and dark, not allowing the darkness to corrupt the worlds and end up consuming them, so I guess I should do just that."

He seems to be deep in thought for a few moments.

"You see I can't just let a rookie wielder going around doing who knows what with a Keyblade, so I can't just let you go without being sure that you can properly wield it."

For a moment I thought the worst.

"So I'm gonna make sure you can."

I could see Aqua had honest smile and Terra having a wide grin, they apparently knew what was next I myself have an idea thought I believe it too good to be true.

"That said would you like to become my pupil along Terra and Aqua?"

"Sir i-i-I c-couldn't p-possibly deserve such an h-honor I-"

"Not at all, it is my duty as Keyblade master to teach the next generation of wielders how to properly use the Keyblade, I can only hope you to head my words as I did my master's"

"Sir…I won't disappoint you sir!" I said feeling… is this determination?

"That's Master-actually we should introduce each other, a formal one I mean"

"I'm Terra, nice to meet you" now taking a good look at Terra he had slightly tanned skin blue eyes and was wearing a black T-shirt with a red design on it, with a pair of cargo shorts, and brown combat boots.

"I'm Aqua, pleased to meet you" having a good look now I can say without shame that Aqua is rather beautiful and elegant looking, and I meant no hidden meaning, if you can't acknowledge this then you are simply blind, with porcelain colored skin and those deep blue eyes that make a pretty good match with her navy blue blouse and black shorts with silver combat boots and black stockings that reach about halfway up her thighs, she was simply stunning.

"My somebody used to be called Nared, so I been calling myself that for some time, but giving it a thought I come to realize that I'm not him, I share his ambitions but I'm not an exact copy of him, so…"

"Please call me Xander; I hope we can get along"i said while bowing a little, thinking about it, I think haven't give a description of myself at all, well simply put as of right now, I'm wearing a black hooded coat, below it I have black T-shirt with the symbol of the kingdom Key Keychain in it, with black pants, black gauntlets and black combat boots, I was pale, with messy black hair, and silver eyes.

"My name is Eraqus and from tomorrow and forward I will be your master, , now, Aqua, Terra why don't you give your new classmate a tour around the castle" my new master said as Terra and Aqua show me the way to the castle.

-KH-

Pov: Eraqus

I wonder thought, do you really had no heart at all, could they had mistaken I wonder.

While you lack heart, or more like full one, I can still feel it, it's difficult practically nonexistence and yet there is indeed a piece of heart, my new pupil might not remain a "nobody" as he calls it forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get use to me uploading this quick, I usually take longer.**

-KH-

Two years have happen since then, the difference between the me from then and now, at least in power is like comparing day and night, that stance I use to practice has now become my permanent one, I learned the Thunder, Fire, Blizzard, and after bugging for long enough Master Eraqus, Stopra spells, After some study time (that's what I and Terra came to call it whenever we had to learn theory from Master Eraqus (uff… the horror!)) I learn that –Za level spells such as Stopza were really advanced, and if not prepare enough one could end up passing out, it came as a shock to him, that I only got tired and wasn't capable of using magic during sometime.

Right now though I was engaging in a sparring match between me and Terra.

 **CLANG!**

I was sent sliding from the force of the attack, a meter and half, still standing thought, if people says that Terra cant pack too hard a hit, they haven't see him fight for real, I'm actually very proud of my blocking skills, seem as Terra is the only ones capable of pushing me back when I block (Master Eraqus doesn't count as he quite literally breaks through it), when Aqua figure out that she couldn't break it with physical force earlier today, she started throwing spell after spell, something I wasn't prepare for at the time, that's how it begun, after a while I begun to get the hang of it and was capable dodging them.

But when I started to get close, a few magical burst hit me, she saw I was open so she threw more spells as she reduce the distance between us, and got a few physical hits with her Keyblade when she got close enough, the Master called the match them, little after I figure out she had use magical mines.

When she faced Terra, he didn't even manage to get close, thought he had seen our match and had an idea of what he should do, he was just not fast enough making it impossible for him to avoid all her spells, it was a slowly but surely win for her, that made:

Aqua=2

Xander=0

Terra=0

Master Eraqus said it wasn't a competition but… me and Terra couldn't look at it any other way, that being the reason why we been at this for more than two hours.

"Aero!" I shout, I use to study physics (I still do just not as much), and if what I try works it could put the battle to my advantage.

Terra quickly raise he's Keyblade in a defensive manner and steadying his position expecting the gust of wind that the spell usually do, he and Aqua (who was watching the battle alongside the master) seem surprise as the wind seemed to flow through my body not around it like the master had shown us before either.

It all happened in a second.

Terras's eyes widened along with Aqua's, Master Eraqus remain stoic but I could discern the ghost of a smile in his face, I had pretty much disappear from where I was standing and reappeared just in front of Terra, his guard broken.

I had successfully broke Terra's guard, but not only that I had broke his balance too if his feet parting from the ground was any sign of that, I still had some momentum and I planned on using it, spinning once more taking advantage of my already high momentum I manage to plant hit in the lower right part of his torso, not losing time I begun to give slash after slash at him with my kingdom key, I had broke his impenetrable defense, and if he recovered he would most likely counter.

Something that is remarkable about Terra is his will, he literally force his feet to the ground planting it firmly in it, he had both of his hand in the handle of his Keyblade and swung with all of his strength at me, I (luckily so may I add) manage to spin in my heels and avoid the hit, I also spun my Keyblade now holding it in a backhanded manner trusting it back at Terra, who was about to swing his Keyblade at my left side, seems as I could (possibly) avoid the hit I tried to crouch while keeping the momentum of my Keyblade and succeed (by a hair) while Terra was incapable of avoid the stab at his head, now pushed back he falls to the ground knock out.

I stand again and put my guard up; Terra is tough so there was a chance that he could stand up once more.

"Stop! That is enough" until the master called it.

We them stand in front of him…

Well two of us did.

"… (Snore)… (Snore)…"

I could feel the greatest bead of sweat going down my neck.

"Maybe I hit him too hard."

"Did you use all your strength in that hit?" Aqua asks me, I nodded.

"That's good; he would probably make a fit if you had held back on him."

"Been honest I would probably do the same, I rather lose to someone at their full than losing to someone that held back, it would be kind of insulting."

"Well let's leave it at that for today, do make sure to rest up, tomorrow were finally finishing the theory of the Shotlock and begin its physical training, I hope you did the exercise I assign you, dismiss" he said and just like that he banished.

Next technique to bother him about: Afterimage.

"Hey Aqua, mind giving me hand with Terra?"

"Sure."

I started to pick Terra up an-

"Only if you teach me how to use Aero the way you did" she finished, I could get something out of this as well though.

"Fine, but you got to teach me the barrier spells as well, deal?" I counter giving my hand for a handshake.

"Deal" she said shaking my hand.

"Now give me a hand please, this guy is heavier than he looks."

-KH-

"Now tell me what you saw when I used Aero." I told Aqua, we were now at the great hall inside the castle, as I tried to explain the theory behind the move I used.

" When I heard you calling out the spell I thought you might try to take Terra off guard by using the gust of wind and try to lift his guard after, but then I notice the wind was controlled and was spinning around you, giving me the impression that you would try a 'give more than you take' approach"

I nodded, if I was in her position I would more likely reach the same conclusion.

"But I notice the wind was not around you in a barrier like manner, it was as thought it was a second layer of skin, and seem to flow all trough it"

"That's it pretty much what I did." She tilts her head to one side, obviously wanting an explanation.

"When using aero in an offensive manner you focus your mind in to create a force that push every way around you." ( **1** )

She nods.

"When using it in a defensive manner, you concentrate into creating a strong current that diminish the force of impact and may even repel projectiles thrown at you."

She nods once more.

"I, knowing this both principles, tried to morph them together, concentrating the wind around my body but instead of using it as protection; I use the pushing force to give me more speed and momentum, I also manipulate the wind in the direction Terra was in, so that it pulled me towards him"

"The equation I think fits would be: MF+WF+PF=Momentum."

"… What?" she seemed confuse.

"MF: My own force, WF: the force the wind gives me, PF: the pulling force the wind around Terra gives, understand?"

She nods once more getting what I meant.

"Even with all that, it probably would be pointless if I didn't direct it at its guard weakest point."

"The teeth of the Keyblade."

"Indeed, had I hit the handle or its torso it would be pointless, he could have counter if I had, I have to give Terra some credit thought."

"How so?"

"He figure it out, and tried to reinforce his guard, but for once I was faster than his reaction time, and even after taking punishment, he force his feet's to the ground, and started fighting back."

"You still give a decisive blow, thought at the last minute you made a dangerous move" she said giving me a knowing smile.

"You notice then?" I'm not surprise she did; she can be pretty sharp herself.

"Yes, moments before giving Terra the final blow, he tried to counter, if he had hit you without you trying to crouch then, you would still have won, the force behind your strike wouldn't be affected that much."

"Mmhm, but if I had crouch and wasn't either fast or low enough, it would end in a one hit KO, Terra's strength is scary like that… well anyway why don't you give it a try"

"With only that brief explanation!?"

"I manage with less; you should have no problem at all."

She nodded, thought she seem uncertain.

"Aero!"

At first the wind went around her as a barrier and slowly started to go closer to her body, before she had done exactly as I.

"Did I…?"She asks while watching the wind flowing through her body.

"Yes you have, but is it exactly the same? That I doubt, try moving around see how your speed improved or more like if it improve at all."

She try moving and running around, and she did improve, quite a lot too, while she didn't beat me she was way faster than usual, she jumped and reached at least seven meters high, she seem as much surprised as I, when she landed she lost balance and was about to fall, but I reach her hand quickly enough so that she stabilized.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"You think we could use it for more?" she asks.

"What you got in mind?"

"Well you said we could manipulate the wind around us, so perhaps we could manipulate it in to let in us remain above ground."

"It's is something we could work on, I can only imagine how draining that could get though so I don't expect we can use it right away even with the Keyblade as catalyst."

"A work in progress then?" she ask to which I nod.

"Well you did manage so… could you teach me the barrier thingy now."

"I guess I could try, what you need to do is to call out to the power within, gather it around you and believe that it won't break."

"Faith?" I wonder.

"Barrier IS a kind of white magic, so having faith is important."

"Barrier!"

A dome made up of hexagonal mirror like plates appears around me, Aqua seems to like the result but I wanted to make sure.

"Aqua, try breaking the barrier."

She didn't hesitate to and summon her Keyblade and swung it at me, as she did the barrier broke completely and I block with my own.

"Maybe you just need some practice."

"I guess."

"Well its kinda getting late maybe we should leave it at that" I told her, and she nods.

"Should we head back then?"

"Go ahead without me, I gonna see in the library if I find any physics book."

"'Kay g'night."

"Likewise" I said as we both parted ways.

-KH-

It was now morning and we all were call to the training field, were Master Eraqus told us the last bits about the Shotlock.

"Now that we have finished the theory, is now time to go to the practic- Terra are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I just feel a little lightheaded." He said shrugging it off.

"Sorry, dude" I said knowing pretty well why he was lightheaded.

"Don't be, but when someday these rolls are backward, don't hold it against me either."

"Deal."

"Where was I? Oh right, we are going to put the knowledge in to practice."

He then summons his Keyblade and put his palm on its shaft and channels light energy into it, a few white orbs made of light energy appear before us little after.

"I trust you three been doing the exercise I assign you." He was more stating than asking.

"Of course" we said.

"Good then we'll start with a basic one, the Meteor Shower, Terra you're going first."

Terra stood in front of the orbs stance at the ready waiting for instruction.

"Now just as we had covered, focus in your targets, don't lose sight of them and channel that power through your Keyblade and when you release it don't stop and keep focusing, if you do well enough then you may be capable of doing a follow up" Terra nodded.

Terra seem to stare intently at the orbs before he started swing his Keyblade around and this little white spheres seem to come out of it and going straight towards the orbs, a quarter were destroyed, and a white field appeared around Terra and a few more spheres came out again going straight at the remaining orbs, he had destroyed half of the orbs.

"Good focus, little control and great power, all in all good for the first time, it's your turn Aqua" the Master judged.

Aqua did pretty much the same but more… graciously perhaps? It kinda gives me that impression, now the difference was that after the white field appeared more spheres came out and it lasted longer, she had destroyed just as Terra, half of the orbs.

"Good focus, great control but lacks power, again pretty well done, lastly Xander" the Master said.

Again the same thing happened, I didn't last as long as Aqua but did more than Terra, so I hope I did well, and only a quarter of the orbs were left.

"Good focus, good power and good control, it seems that today is Xander who shines." The master said.

"Finally, kinda was getting tired of being second always." This got a few chuckles from Aqua and Terra.

"Now we're going to focus in the unique kind of Shotlock." The master told us.

"Unique?" I wonder out load.

"One that only a certain person can use, this kind of Shotlock will be done by you and only you can do it."

"By us?" Terra asks.

"Yes, I will of course help you, but the main objective is for you to develop a move that goes with your specialty, an example for Terra, an attack that an opponent can't avoid, for saying something."

"Yes!" the three of us said.

We then began to train with meditation and focus and control exercises, Master Eraqus pointing us in certain directions and advices and after a few hours the master told us to step up once more.

"Terra you're first" the master said while he summons some orbs.

Terra nodded, and went to stand in front of the orbs; he took a few seconds before disappearing in flash of dark, and re-appeared just by the orbs and hit them all, he keep disappearing and reappearing when he was over, all the orbs had been destroyed.

"Good control, good focus and great power, very admirably Terra, how are you going to name that move?"

"We get to name it?" he wondered.

"Of course you made the move, so obviously you get to name it" the master told him.

"Sonic Shadow" Terra said without hesitation.

"Good, Aqua it's your turn."

"Yes."

Aqua then, stand a few meters away from the newly summoned orbs, she focused on the orbs and started to in a more gracious form than before spun her Keyblade around and send bubbles at the orbs, and after a great quantity of them were shot, a water based shield? (I think?) appeared and more bubbles were launched, all orbs were destroyed by her.

"…" I, Terra and even the master just watch her for a few seconds.

"…What?" she asks.

"Wasn't that just a water based meteor shower?" seems like I was the only one that snapped out of it.

"Hmp!" she said while giving a pout (I could feel this aura that made me shudders though, I don't know why), seems like Aqua took offense from that.

"It probably was better if I just had shut up wasn't it?"

Terra nods and says "Now she probably won't talk to you in a while."

"Well, anyway, great control, good power and great focus, very well done indeed, Xander is your turn now" The master said.

I stand just a few meters away from the re-summoned (again) orbs, focused in the orbs and before I could wave my Keyblade, I felt something weird, I didn't give it much thought and started to focus once more, now this time I fell it again but I didn't let it stop me, that was until I realize what it was…

Darkness.

My first instinct was to stop, I didn't even let the darkness form in a physical way so Aqua and Terra were confused at me stopping so suddenly, but a look to the master told me one thing, he was… confused?

"M-master I-"

"I know, keep going, this time don't stop."

"But!-"

"I cannot tell what's wrong until I see for myself." He told me with a smile.

"Right" I said while getting ready again.

I felt the darkness once more, but now I didn't let it stop me this time, and I sent a dark wave in an arc form a the orb I didn't stop there either, when I try to follow this time a warm and pure felling went through my arm, as I made the next wave and a light base wave came out instead, I didn't stop and end up throwing two more, they were dark and light in order too, and to finish things up darkness build up in my feet and a was expelled in a barrier of darkness that destroyed the orb that were in my way, the last orb was just in front of me and as I got to it I started to spin in my hells and gave a side way sweep with my Keyblade that was enhance with dark energy, I let the momentum move me a take advantage of it doing a 360 spin and one upward swing this time enhance with light energy, quickly I held my Keyblade still up with both my hands and deliver one falling swing enhanced with both dark and light energy, finishing it off, something was off thought.

"By the look on your face I guess you noticed too" I was so focus on the attack that had forgotten that I wasn't alone, I look at the master who had speak, while also giving a glance at both Terra and Aqua, they were surprise.

"Yes, there was something off about the darkness."

"Can you describe it?"

"Well I myself coming here through a dark corridor know pretty well that even I, a nobody, could fell the shilling cold embrace that promise nothing but pain and sadness" I will never be capable of forgetting that.

"But" the master inquired.

"This time it didn't fell like that, instead it is still like a cold embrace but not chilling at all it was more… soothing."

The master seems to be thinking it through, when he finally stopped he looked at me, and I wasn't expecting his next words.

"I see, to be completely sure of this I need to feel it firsthand, use your Shotlock on me."

"What!?" I wasn't the only one who said that, both Terra and Aqua said it as well.

"It seems as though your own darkness cannot hurt you or corrupt you, but what about others, darkness usually react to itself, for example if you used darkness with Terra or Aqua their own darkness would react too making it harder to control" the master lecture.

"I see, but wouldn't it-"the master cut me off.

"It would yes, but I'm a Keyblade master keeping at bay our own darkness is part of the job, this shouldn't be too difficult for me."

"Alright."

"Aqua, Terra go practice your Shotlock's while I help Xander."

"Yes…" they said (though they seem to want to protest) going off to the training field were the target practice were, not without giving me a glance and a reassuring smile while doing so, to which I nod.

"All right now do it again" the master said while putting up his stance.

"Hehehe…"

"What is it?"

"I, seen it for the first time make me realize that, my stance is pretty much the same as yours."

"Great minds think alike."

"Hehehe."

-KH-

We spent a little less than an hour on it, wave after wave he block it, it wasn't a though I wanted to hurt him but he told me that if he wanted to have a full understanding of my ability then he needed for me to actually try to hurt him, and so came the reason as to why I'm not holding back.

"Stop that is enough" the master told me.

I took a look around a found both Aqua and Terra sitting a few ways away in little hill watching me and the master.

"When you guys came?" I asked.

"I just got here, I got a little curious" Terra told me with a smile.

"A few minutes, pretty much the same" Aqua said with a smile also.

I nod to them and make eye contact with the master.

"So what is the verdict?"

"This is not a technique you should use on others" he told me with a serious face.

"Because?" better to know now, and work on it.

"Tell me how do you feel; does the darkness changed at all?"

"No, feels the same, why?"

"I thought perhaps you had some resistance towards darkness but it doesn't seem to be the case, rather it's more like you have almost full control over your own darkness."

"My own?"

"If you had resistance over all darkness in general then you shouldn't had felt what you did when you came to this world."

"But you have control over your own darkness, meaning that darkness in general cant corrupt you, it may damage your body but not your mind or soul, more impressive is that you can manifested in a physical way without been affected at all, many Keyblade wielders tried that and failed."

"But you don't posses full control, your darkness maybe incapable of corrupting you but it can indeed corrupt others."

"How so?"

"I could feel it your dark energy attacks tried to make my own darkness surface, per say it was trying to corrupt me, I'm fine because I can keep it at bay but others would have trouble doing so, that is the main reason why I can't allow you use it during practice with Terra or Aqua."The master told me.

"Master I think we could handle it" Aqua said Terra nodded to showing support.

"I am in no way doubting your capacity to control your darkness, but stimulation such as that can be more difficult that what you can handle perhaps further on, but now I simply can't allow it."

"This doesn't mean that you won't train with it, any training that has to do with darkness must be in my supervision and on my supervision alone, is that understood Xander?"

"Yes, Master" I said, understanding where he's coming from.

"That should be all for today, unless any of you have a question?"

"I actually have one" I said winning the attention of my classmates and master how nodded in approval.

"Why is your Keyblade different than ours?" Aqua's interest seem to have been piqued while Terra was smirking triumphantly…wait, did he?

"You little… you already knew!?"

"I actually been here longer than Aqua and the first time I summoned my Keyblade I noticed immediately" he said, the little… Aqua seems to notice I was bothered by this and got between me and Terra.

"H-how a-about we listen to what the master has to say X-Xander?" she said a little nervous by the aura of anger that seems to come off me.

"A Keyblade-"me and Aqua immediately center our attention on the master"-is the manifestation of our hearts ( **2** ), at first all Keyblades look the same as a kingdom key, but as time goes by and you grow so does your Keyblade until the time it has its first natural metamorphosis" the master told us, I couldn't help but wonder though.

"Metamorphosis?"

"Yes, a Keyblade can go through many kinds, there are two main types, those are the made metamorphosis that is done by replacing its keychain, or natural metamorphosis, that is when your heart grows and make your Keyblade change to reflect you and your battle style."

"The one you will end up using most and the one you probably want to master first, is the Keyblade's natural form, it is literally made according to your own style making it easier to use."

"The second state of the natural metamorphosis, it's a different matter tough, while the first mean grown of heart, the second it's your own Keyblade's recognition as a Keyblade master, it's the hardest to reach and for good reason, it's your Keyblade recognize you as a master then you ARE a master."

"As you can see my Keyblade its different as it has reach it last natural state, and unless I change it by replacing its keychain it will remain this way, that's basically a crash course of the states of a Keyblade" He then looked at the sky that had stated to turn red.

"It's getting late we should leave it at that for now, I'll explain more tomorrow."

As he walk away I end up staring at my Keyblade, Aqua doing the same, it took me sometime to snap out of it, but now I knew a facts that I didn't before, I could handle the darkness without problem, but seen the master remain unfazed by my attack hurt my pride a little, it just to be noticed how far away from master ship I am…

But it's not like there's any rush, before when I begun to train with Terra and Aqua under master Eraqus, the only thing I knew was that I didn't want to make the kindness that the master and my friends have show me to be for nothing, now tough, I realized what my goal is.

"In my home world we had a say about masters" I gave a glance at Aqua and then to Terra, they were staring at me waiting for me to continue.

"'A masters greatest joy is to see his pupils surpassing him'" I extended my arm and summon my Keyblade.

"How about we make pact, to make sure master Eraqus can feel that joy?"

It didn't last a second before the teeth of their Keyblades connected with my own.

"It will be a long way tough and a hard one too, so you guys better don't give up" Aqua jokingly.

"Who you think you're talking to, we're master Eraqus top students there's no way we'll do that" Terra said also joking.

"We're also his only students so what she said still hold meaning" I said playing along; we laugh for a while and looked at the stars before finally decided to go back to the castle.

Just like that time seems to fly by and two years went, and for the surprise of all three of us, we end up becoming seniors.

-KH-

 **(1): I not sure how they actually use magic, I believe that they use the Keyblade as catalyst and perhaps that simplify the process but, if I'm wrong don't mind telling me.**

 **(2): I also think that this is how it works but I'm not sure either, and even if I'm wrong I probably will still use this logic, I would still like to know whether I'm right or not.**


End file.
